


let's just see what the morning brings

by spinningincircles



Series: drabbles [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningincircles/pseuds/spinningincircles
Summary: He was mad, and frustrated, and hurt that Buck didn’t think he could take care of himself, but now he’s just tired. And all he wants is to take his boyfriend to bed and deal with this in the morning.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765609
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	let's just see what the morning brings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adamngoodbatch (sibbed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/gifts).



> for deb's sensory prompt: a quiet sigh as they turn away
> 
> originally posted [here](https://tylerhunklin.tumblr.com/post/626117900947816448/48-for-the-sensory-prompts-i-love-that-prompt)
> 
> title from "wheat kings" by the tragically hip

It’s a vacuum of silence in the loft as they sit at the table, faced away from each other. Tension still crackles under Eddie’s skin, pulling him to be closer to Buck because Buck is  _ upset _ , and he just wants to make him feel better.

Except Eddie’s upset too, so he’s not sure how much help he would actually be.

They stay like that for a while, each stewing in the jabs they threw and insecurities that all seemed to have bubbled to the surface at once. Their relationship was seamless from the beginning, a steady rhythm they had both mastered in record time. They were bound to trip over themselves every once in a while.

“I’m just trying to help, Eddie,” Buck says, voice small and tired but still snapping the quiet in half. He knows he’s looking at him, can feel his eyes searching his profile, but Eddie keeps his head down, eyes fixed on the floor. 

“I know,” he says, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “But I didn’t  _ ask _ for your help, I have everything under—

“You shouldn’t  _ have to ask _ . That’s not how relationships work.”

“Okay, but  _ you _ still shouldn’t—” he groans, scrubbing his hands over his face and through his hair in frustration. They just got stuck in this loop — of what they should and shouldn’t be doing, asking or not asking of each other — for  _ an hour _ . He doesn’t want to do it again.

This was supposed to be a nice night. It  _ was _ a nice night. But then Buck made an off-hand comment about restarting therapy that just felt  _ targeted _ , and Eddie snapped, and everything snowballed from there. 

Buck’s still looking at him, and every second makes it harder and harder not to look back. He doesn’t, though, because he’s not sure which side of him — the hard, self-protective side or the soft, open side — will come out if he does. 

He’s not sure which one he’s more worried about, either.

After a while, he hears Buck let a breath out through his nose, turning away once again, and he feels all the fight drain out of his own body with it. He was mad, and frustrated, and hurt that Buck didn’t think he could take care of himself, but now he’s just  _ tired _ . And all he wants is to take his boyfriend to bed and deal with this in the morning.

He finally chances a look at Buck, whose eyes are down as well, fingers twisting in his lap. He gets up, almost physically sore from trying to hold himself together, and makes his way over to Buck. He reaches down to grab his hands, detangling them and moving his arms until they’re around Eddie’s waist. He lets his own arms wrap around Buck’s neck, holding him as close as possible, like he’s wanted to do since this whole fight started. They stay like that for a while, quiet but less and less tense as the minutes wear on.

“We still have to talk about this,” Buck says eventually, muffled from where his face is pressed into Eddie’s stomach.

“I know,” Eddie says, his fingers carding through Buck’s hair.

“I’m holding you to it in the morning.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me on [tumblr](https://tylerhunklin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
